From Flesh to Blood to Heart to Bone
by DapperPinkSunglasses
Summary: One-shot future fic based on 'Magnolia Wine' by Charlene Kaye. A pregnant Quinn slowly discovers that Finn is cheating on her with Rachel. She realizes that she needs to leave, for the sake of her and the baby. Rated T for swearing.


From Flesh to Blood to Heart to Bone

A/N: Okay, so I got the idea while I was walking/ listening to my ipod for a REALLY long time. This is my first story in a while (I deleted my other one due to personal issues) and I don't know if it's any good, so, sorry if it sucks! I don't own Glee, any of the character, or Ryan Murphy (oh the things I'd do if I did!), yada yada yada.

Quinn was awakened by the feel of misty breeze flying upon her face. Groaning, she threw a pillow over her head, hoping Finn would comfort her. Alas, her wish would not be granted. Instead, she sat there uncomfortable for a few minutes until she realized the deficiency of a presence. **Didn't he say he was going in late today? Oh Finn**, **such a hard worker. How did I get so lucky?** She thought with a hint of sarcasm. With a sigh of resistance, she decided to go with her daily routine of a couple hourly calls to check up with him.

_R__emove me like the ring you're wearing__  
__Forget that far away I sleep_

While the phone continued to chime it's never ending tone, Quinn couldn't help but smile as she felt the little bundle of joy jolting around in her inflated stomach. "You've reached the mailbox of Finn Hudson. I'm unavailable right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you within 48 hours." "Hi Finn, it's me, Quinn. Please call me back! I can feel her moving. We love you." She lied back down on the bed, grabbing her hackneyed Vouge.

_Among the hordes of the memories, merlot, women's magazines__  
__And when the sun comes up tomorrow_

**He's probably just working on another hard case and got wrapped up in it. I'm sure another call couldn't hurt. **She thought, her hands placidly wrapped around the handset. Finally, she acceded to the force inside and dialed. Much to her dismay, the only friendly face she reached was a recording. Feeling sad for herself, she hung up without a message. Then a quote came to her mind. 'The way to a man's heart is his stomach.' Almost instantly, she knew exactly what he needed: some home-cooked lunch. Racing to her kitchen, she opened up the perfect cookbook for this case: "A Man's Heart: The Perfect Meals For Your Guy". After a few minutes of doubt, she finally decided on chili dogs and lemonade. Not exactly the most complex, she knew, but still, they were some of his favorites! She decided to give him one more call before she parted, this time on his cell. He picked up a couple seconds too late. "Hey honey, call you right back. Love ya!" He ended the call with an awkward kissy sound. She couldn't help but giggle. Whenever he was busy, he tended to be so adorable. Still, she couldn't help but feel he didn't want to talk to her.

_Another shady late entry__  
__Another lie among the never-saids buried in between_

By the time the receptionist greeted her, she was well overdue to see her husband. "Hi Tina!" she chirped. "Can you buzz Finn to tell him I'm here? I brought him lunch!" Tina gave her a repentant look. "He's not here." "Oh, well, uh, did he say what time he'd be back." "Um, he hasn't actually come in yet today." "Oh." Quinn tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Giving Tina a quick smile, she hurried out the door. After a few failed calls, a feeling of fear came over her. **He couldn't be hurt, could he?** She hated to do it, but maybe she would have to get the police involved. She'd barely typed in the first number when she heard the distant chime of 'Say A Little Prayer'. "FINN!" She screeched into the phone. "Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you need the police? Should I-" "Quinn, I'm fine. Really." "Where in the world are you?" "The office. I already told you." "No, Finn, you aren't. I just left it." "Oh, well then, um, uh, I'm at the movies with my friends. I knew you didn't want to see 'The Avengers', so I thought I'd spare your feelings." "Oh, ok." Quinn felt let down, but she didn't want to let it show. At least he cared about her feelings! "Love you Rach.""Love you t-" **Wait, did he just call me Rachel? Isn't she that annoying girl he works with? **"I mean Quinn." He responded stupidly, hanging up abruptly.

_In sorrow, spirits lure you where they want__  
__While an empty bed hands you forget me nots_

**Oh, Quinn. Why do I put myself through this? Why don't I just leave? I spend all day alone, drinking fancy wine and reading fashion magazines. **She sighed. **But isn't that what I've always wanted?** She argued with herself. A tiny voice at the back of her head knew the answer. **"To have an unfaithful husband?" **The thought was just too much for her to bear. She slammed the gas all the way back to her house. Still, the thought of leaving never left her mind.

_But come this time tomorrow, I'll be out by water, air or land__  
__No more love for nothing, no more hesitating at your hand_

**Hey, you okay?** Was the text she was awakened by. **Oh, Sam. **She couldn't help but smile. They'd worked together at the agency until she had to pull out for her pregnancy. **He's so sweet, always checking up with me. Not to mention he's pretty cute. **The mental arguing started again. **Oh shut up Quinn, you're married now! But what if that changes? Could I be with him? He is single after all. ****I've been better. You?** She knew now that endless hours of texting would be coming soon.

_Oh, soon I'll better fill these empty arms__  
__And you'll melt away like smoke into the dark__  
__Through the dark_

After a Grey's Anatomy marathon and two tubs of Chocolate Therapy ice cream, Quinn was awakened by a creak. **Stupid old house. **Glancing over at the clock, she was astonished by the time. 2:27. And no sign of Finn yet. After pacing around the house a couple times, she established that Finn was in fact not here and it was useless to look. Just as she was settling back into bed, she froze at the sound of the front door opening. **Shit. I should have locked it. Someone's probably here now to murder me.** As she crept into the kitchen, she smelled the magnolia wine in the air. Well, that and some strong perfume. Dior Allure, maybe?

_He smelled of fine magnolia wine and Dior Allure__  
__She'd long been up when he crept inside_

As she peered around the corner, rage swept her over. **Finn. **"FINN! YOU SONOFABITCH! WHO? WHO IS SHE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ASSHOLE? I'M PREGNANT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU'RE THE FATHER!" "Whoa, whoa slow down." He slurred, obviously drunk. "ARE YOU RETARTED? YOU IDIOT!" She looked around her, grabbing the nearest thing. As luck would have it, it was her great-grandmother's collection of priceless china plates. Finn laughed drunkenly. Something inside her snapped. "YOU. YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" "Well, yeah, since you're a slut." "UNRGHHHHHHHHH!" Enraged, she flung the artifacts at his head, merely missing. "Wow, an aimless bitch. Get out of my house, now, before I decide to play with knives. And just so you know, Rachel is SO much better than you." Beside herself, she felt herself flinging everything in her sight. Chairs, knives, spices, silverware were all flying over her head. "Apologize, bitch, and maybe I'll let you stay." He snarled. She stormed out of the room, unresponsive.

_And then, the smash of the china plates, the zing of the cutlery__  
__Says, when we took our vows in silence_

**God. He couldn't even apologize. **"That's right, whore. Walk away." **I can't believe him. And for RACHEL? Of all people! You'd think he'd have at least stopped, for the baby's sake! **

_I thought your hands would stay in place__  
__Thinking lines would be drawn for love, but some just never change_

Quinn didn't know what to do. So she did something she only did at her darkest times, like when Mike, her boyfriend, died, or when her baby died. It had been years since she last called her mother. She had always secretly hoped she'd never have to do it again. Sobbing, she listened to the alarming rings. "Quinn! Honey! What's wrong? Are you okay? The baby? Finn?" At the mention of his name, she felt his weight weighing down her fragile shoulders once again. "Quinn? Is it Finn? Is he okay?" Choking back a tear, she gurgled, "Ne..never m…mind. It's nothing." "Are you sure, Quinn, because I know you and you would-" She couldn't take it any longer. She suspended the call almost immediately.

_Must you make me look down at my shoes__  
__When my mother asks benignly about you?_

**I can't take this any longer. I need to get out of here. ** And with that, she pulled out her biggest Louis Vuitton bag and started crowding all of her belongings in the bag. **I can stay with my mom until I get it all handled out. Maybe I could go live with Sam, he does have a pretty big house after all. We could raise the baby together! Then again, I could just jet off to Flordia and start my life all over again. I could be a musician! I've always loved music, after all.**

_But come this time tomorrow, I'll be out by water, air or land__  
__No more love for nothing, no more hesitating, no regrets_

Once her bag was stashed to every nook and cranny, she slowly dragged herself out. **I never realized it would be so hard, leaving her life behind. Maybe she could just stay, forget that ever happened.** "Where you going, bitch? Running to go hide in the closet with your girlfriend Sam?" She felt the baby kicking her viciously, as if to say, please get me away from him! **It's okay, honey. We'll be safe soon. There will be no one there to hurt us, no one to ever leave us scarred. We will be okay. Just remember, I love you. **

_Oh, soon I'll better fill these empty arms__  
__And you'll melt away like smoke into the dark__  
__Through the dark_

As she drove off, she watched the tiny blue cottage shrink in front of her eyes. It was much like watching everything she'd ever hated and love disappear before her eyes, in one very brief moment.

___From flesh to blood to heart to bone__  
_


End file.
